Generally, firmware/configuration file updates are required to fix bugs in the firmware, addressing functionality issues, and/or improving the performance and reliability of a device after the device installation. Different devices have different configuration modes that require different firmware versions for polling data. Conventionally, the process of updating firmware/configuration file is a manual process and there are several issues involved in the manual updating process such as lack of skills required for updating the firmware/configuration file. Further, the updating process is time consuming and may also incur errors by updating incorrect version of firmware or inappropriate configuration files. Moreover, if the update fails due to failure in the communication medium while updating, there is no alternate communication medium for replacement. Furthermore, the acknowledgement of firmware and configuration file update is also not available once the updating process is complete. Still further, updating process must be secure and reliable.
Therefore, there is a need for method and system for automatically updating the firmware and overcoming the disadvantages and limitations of the existing systems.